Tomy T
'''Tomy T&F aka Trainlover476 and Missoliverandblossom Crossover '''Is a crossover movie based on TOMY Thomas and Friends and T&F. But it was cancelled lots of times, due to Missoliverandblossom giving up on T&F to focus on his newer channel, DaWillstanator (which mainly focuses on My Little Pony-related content). Plot The crossover begins with Trainlover476's Island of Sodor. Gordon was pulling the express, Percy was taking the mail, and James was not working. Emily was a "witch-craft" and everyone was talking about Emily and random gibberish like crazy. Big Mikey was also on the scene and Bertie said; "We found the witch! Can we burn her?" Then everyone was shouting "burn her". Emily looked like a witch and was dressed up like one while Sir Topham Hatt was gone. They were talking about witches, bridges, and what floats on water. Henry talked about Emily being a witch. Many crazy things happen, for example; Arthur's face on fire and fights. Then Emily, Molly, and Rosie came in to put Henry next to Thomas to watch him which was followed by Sir Topham Hatt, within that, Henry is stupid. Characters TOMY Thomas and Friends *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Emily *Arthur *Big Mikey *Molly *Rosie *Whiff *Sir Handel *Mighty Mac *Henrieta *Harold *Bertie *Jack *Alfie *Ned *Isabella *Byron *Max and Monty *Madge *Trevor *Sir Topham Hatt *Bill and Ben (cameo) The rest of the characters are likely to appear. T&F *Thomas *Edward (cameo) *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver (cameo) *Emily *Mavis (cameo) *Nigel *Frank *Daylight *Cranky *Space Zone Police Academy Workman *Space Zone Police Academy Leader *Tunnelrad *The Flame Kids *Ted *Fifi *Sir Topham Hatt Cast TOMY Thomas and Friends *Trainlover476: Thomas, Percy, Henry, Edward, Douglas, Gordon, Arthur, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, The Jack and The Pack and The Narrator *Missoliverandblossom: Big Mikey, Donald, Mighty Mac and Harold *Flameamigo619: Whiff *William101525 as James *Trainboy7: Toby, Max, and Monty *Trainmaster844: Sir Handel *Emilyfan619: Emily and Henrieta *Deadexecs: Molly and Rosie *Rusty'sfangirlforever: Mavis T&F *Missoliverandblossom as Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Sir Topham Hatt, Annie, Clarabel, Duck, The Angry Stationmaster and The Narrator *Trainlover476 as Ted, The Unnamed Boss, Thomas' driver and The Annoying Telegramer *Trainlover476 as ted, the unnamed boss, thomas' driver and the annoying telegramer *Trainboy7 as Toby, Space Zone Police Academy Leader, Space Zone Police Academy Workman, and Tunnelrad *Emilythecutiepie as Emily *Busterthesteamroller as Spencer *Ncstl576 as Frank *Trainmaster844 as Daylight and News Reporter *Microsoft sam as Nigel and The Eavesdropping Announcer *Microsoft mary as Telephone Opreater *Eddierools as Bertie *Skullzproductions as Harold *Rusty red scrap iron as Cranky *Mazamataz as Lady Hatt *S57Firebox as Flame Kid Dad *Mazamataz as Flame Kid Mom *GTPS2 as Flame Kid Son *Lister2reddwarf as Thomas *TurboJUK as Thomas and Drive-Thru Speaker *Raythetrainengine, duckgreatwestenrailway8, rusty red scrap iron, combineharvester01 and lister2reddwarf as the troublesome trucks Trivia *This movie was originally planned to be released on YouTube in 2008, then 2009, then Winter 2011, and then 2012. But it was eventually cancelled in 2014 due to Missoliverandblossom gave up T&F (2007 - 2015) to focus on the My Little Pony (MLP) fandom. Then in 2017, the crossover movie was uploaded to youtube by being incomplete. Category:Movies Category:Planned projects that will possibly come out anytime soon, any day sooner, any month sooner, any week or two, or any year now. Category:Candinates for Delition